Field operations involving piping work are conducted in a variety of different locations and involve a variety of piping needs, depending on the particular situations. In many cases, available piping fails to meet particular design requirements, such as desirable ratings of strength, stiffness, impact resistance, strength-to-weight ratios, and resistance to corrosion. In many cases, the requisite piping for different operations is hauled to a work site, where it may be stored until needed. Connecting pipes within a pressure system can be problematic depending on the application.